Verde Town! (Without the Verde)
(We see Julian, Jenna and Edd walking into Verde Town. Literally everything is green in thetown, the rocks, the plants, the cars, the houses, even the Pokemon Centers!) Edd: Hey, all of this stuff matches my hoodie! Julian: Why is all of this stuff green? (A tall lady walks over to them, and answers.) Lady: Because we are an eco-friendly town! While other towns use electricity, use gas for cars and waste energy, we have solar powered cars, get all of our power from solar windmills, and plant alot of flowers to make our town very nice. Green is also one of ourfavorite colors here, and that is why we paint the buildings green. Julian: Very intresting! Well, do you know were the Verde Gym Leader is? Lady: Oh, it is right over there. (The Lady points to the left, and Julian, Jenna and Edd walk over, but hear what lookslike a helicopter flying towards them. They duck, but it turns out it wasnt aiming for them. It was aiming for the solar windmills!) Julian: What the?! (The helicopter swoops over the solar windmills, and all of a sudden, the blades of thewindmill stop spinning, and fall off, rolling down a steep hill, and chasing after peopleand pokemon.) Edd: This isn't good, this isn't good at all! Julian: Tell me about it. (The Helicopter swoops above the plants too, and all of a sudden they crumble to dust.) Jenna: No! Not these beautiful flowers! (The Helicopter suddenly swerves out of control after a wing hits the shaft of one of thewindmills, and crashes in a field. The people run up to the field and look at the remains of the Helicopter. Someone tries to escape unnoticed, though. Julian sees this person.) Julian: Blake! (Blake turns his dirty and beat up head around and looks at Julian.) Blake: Ahh, so we meet again. Jason, is it? Julian: NO! IT'S JULIAN, YOU DIMWITTED SON OF A- (Blake puts his finger up against Julian's mouth.) Blake: Uh, uh, uh. No need for laungage like that, little boy. Julian: I'm not a little boy! I'm 10! Blake: Oh, and i'm 29, so let's just all make a big deal out of this, ok? Sarcasm, ifyou didn't catch it. Julian: I caught it! Blake: Well, good. Now, are you going to fight me and my grunts? Oops! I just remembered, all of my grunts are dead. Julian: WHAT?! Blake: Yes, when we crashed, no one survived but me. Julian: But.. how did you survive? Blake: No reason, i guess it's just dumb luck, eh? (Julian's face starts to get red.) Blake: Oh, are you embarresed or mad John? I can't tell. Julian: IT'S JULIAN! AND I'M MAD! Blake: Well, lets finish this conversation and have that battle, alrighty? Julian: Fine then! Lets do this! (They both start their battle out in the field.) Julian: Alright, go Stight! (Julian throws out Stight.) Blake: I have a new Pokemon.. one that you're little Pokeball with Limbs won't be able to handle. Go, Gligar! (Blake throws Gligar out.) Julian: Gligar? This is gonna be a tuffie... Blake: Alright Gligar, use Wing Attack on Stight, then try to finish him off with an Earthquake! (Gligar glides over to Stight and cuts him with his Wings, Stight keeps flinching andgetting hurt alot, and doesnt have a chance to attack until the 9th cut.) Julian: That's it! Stight, use Karate Chop on Gligar! (Stight karate chops Gligar in the stomach, and Gligar flys down to the ground, but gets upwith minimum damage.) Julian: What?! How?! Blake: You should know by now, Flying types are resistant to Fighting types. Now, Gligar, Use Wing Attack on his legs, and then take him out with Earthquake! (Gligar lets out his wings, flys below Stights body, and cuts both his legs. Stight falls down and yells in pain, and then a rumbiling shakes the ground, and Stight faints instantly.) Julian: Oh no... Stight, return. (Stight goes back in his pokeball.) Julian: Go, Arachnavenom! (Julian sends out Arachnavenom.) Blake: Hah! Another big mistake. But anyways, Gligar, use Aerial Ace on Arachnavenom! Julian: Arachnavenom, dodge it! (Arachnavenom tries to jump out of the way, but fails and nearly faints.) Blake: This battle is mine. Gligar, use- (We hear a loud screech coming from a bush, and then the Sperret jumps out of it. He jumpsand scratchs Gligars and Blakes face, causing Blake to fall down and crush and the Energy Container. We see the plants grow back, the grass gets greener, and the remaningblades on the Windmills spin again.) Blake: NO! IT WAS GOING SO PERFECTLY! (The Sperret then runs up and tackles Blake, until a helicopter comes and picks up Blakeand Gligar. He yells something at Julian while hes flying away.) Blake: BRAT! YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF ME! (The Helicopter flys away, and Julian walks over to the Sperret.) Julian: You saved us there little guy, thank you! (Julian pets it, and it makes a low purring-like sound.) Julian: Hmm.. (Julian grabs a Pokeball, and puts Sperret in it, without him noticing.) Julian: One.. Two.. Three.. (The Pokeball stays.) Julian: Yes! I finally caught it! (Julian grabs the Pokeball, looks at it, and then puts it in his Backpack.) Jenna: We should be getting to the Verde Gym, shouldn't we? Julian: Yeah! (Julian, Jenna and Edd head off to the Verde Gym.) Category:Episodes